In an internal combustion engine, the charge of the cylinders is mainly controlled by way of the throttle valve in the induction pipe. However, there are a number of other controlling elements which have an influence on the charge, as well. In particular, they are controlling elements which are used to improve the driving properties, or to ensure operation of the internal combustion engine which is optimized from the standpoint of performance and fuel consumption. Belonging to these controlling elements are, e.g., an exhaust-gas recirculation valve, a device for changing the geometry of the induction pipe, a device for changing the position of the camshaft, and a device for the adjustment of swirl valves in the intake ports of the cylinders. The influences of all these controlling elements on the charge are very different. The result is that, in response to a change in the engine load, a change takes place in the charge which is not in harmony with other operating parameters of the engine such as the ignition-advance angle, the start of injection or the injection quantity. This phenomenon leads to a deterioration in drivability, and also does not allow operation of the engine which is optimized from the standpoint of performance and consumption.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method by which the driving properties are improved and which permits an operation of the engine which is optimized from the standpoint of performance and fuel consumption.